


Our Kid's Choice

by Hyuuzu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: FumaKen Week 2017, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 13:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10247753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuzu/pseuds/Hyuuzu
Summary: “Aku baca di internet, ini bisa kita lakukan untuk melihat apa yang akan anak kita kejar di masa depan, Fuma.” | A little spin-off fromMiraclesseries by vflmaeuschen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiseki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048889) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I really love vflmaeuschen's [Miracles](https://archiveofourown.org/series/67868) series, so I make a little, like..... spin-off? Too bad I cannot write stories in English;;; the setting is after Kiseki but before Miracles Happen (I saw it).
> 
> Happy 23rd birthday, Nakajima Kento!! And happy last day of FumaKen Week 2017!!

“Kento, apa sih yang kau lakukan ...”

“Aku baca di internet, ini bisa kita lakukan untuk melihat apa yang akan anak kita kejar di masa depan, Fuma.”

Yang disebut namanya tersedak air mineral yang baru beberapa teguk di minumnya; buru-buru Fuma meraih serbet dari atas kulkas, mengusap mulutnya sebelum menoleh ke arah yang lainnya. Kento duduk bersila di atas hamparan selimut di antara televisi dan sofa di ruang keluarga mereka, serta sebuah pena, selembar uang 10.000 yen dan sebuah mainan bebek karet di hadapannya.

“Oh Tuhan, Kiseki baru tujuh bulan! Apa yang kau pikirkan—”

Dan batita mereka tengkurap di depan ketiga benda dan papanya; dengan bahu dan kepala terangkat, serta mata besar terfokus ke wajah sang papa.

“Ssst.” Kento memberikan sebuah telunjuk ke arah Fuma tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang putri. “Aku baru saja baca di internet kalau kita bisa menentukan apa yang anak akan kejar di masa depan dengan ini.”

“Bodoh, kenapa sih kau suka sekali kepercayaan-kepercayaan aneh seperti itu—”

Seakan tidak mendengar kata-kata Fuma, Kento tersenyum cerah ke arah Kiseki yang masih tidak putus menatapnya. Ia berkata lembut. “Ayo, Kiseki-chan, pilih satu, ya.”

“... Pa!”

“Iya, ini Papa, sayang.” Kento mengusap kepala Kiseki sambil tersenyum. Fuma menghela napas panjang sebelum duduk di atas sofa; menyalakan televisi.

“Ayo, pilih, Kiseki. Ambil satu, yuk.”

Fuma mengacak rambutnya sendiri. “Kento, kumohon—”

Dan kata-katanya terpotong Kiseki yang mulai merangkak maju ke arah tiga barang tersebut.

Ruangan itu mendadak hening, hanya ada suara lirih dari televisi; dua pasang mata terfokus ke arah satu-satunya yang bergender perempuan di ruangan itu. Fuma merasa jantungnya mendadak berdegup kencang, perlahan tubuhnya ikut maju memerhatikan si anak. Diam-diam ia penasaran juga, apa benar—

Sebelum Kiseki dengan kasar mendorong semuanya dengan tangan kecilnya; dan memekik keras.

“Ha-ah~” Fuma menyenderkan dirinya lagi ke sofa, memungut remote televisi di samping tubuhnya, dan pandangannya teralih kembali ke televisi. “Sudah kubilang, kan...”

“Fuma, Fuma, lihat—”

Yang dipanggil menoleh; dan melihat batita kecil mereka perlahan merangkak ke arah pangkuan Kento—pandangan matanya masih tidak lepas dari kedua mata papanya, sebelum ia berteriak keras.

“Pa!”

“Ah,” seakan tersadar, Fuma tertawa kecil. “Kurasa dia lebih memilihmu dari apapun.”

.

.

.

.

.

Pandangan Kento berubah dari bingung menjadi haru—buru-buru dia mengangkat sang anak ke udara. Kedua tangan kecil Kiseki menggapai-gapai wajah papanya. “Pa!”

“Waaaah, Kiseki-chan, Papa juga sayang kamu~ nanti kamu jadi kayak Papa, ya?”

“Euw.” Fuma menyahut. “Aku tidak mau putriku jadi wanita yang kerjaannya melempar kata-kata busuk yang manis dari atas panggung.”

“Oi. Tidak sopan.” Kento tertawa, sebelum berdiri, merapikan Kiseki dalam gendongannya. “Waktunya tidur, _Honey_! Ah, sayang ya, dia tidak bisa jadi Johnny’s.....”

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Hmm, kurasa AKB juga tidak buruk, Kento.”


End file.
